NCIS:Blood Ties
by azzy619
Summary: My re-post of the original blood ties main pairings Jibbs, Kari,-when a resque mission begins for two they thought were daed secrets will be revelled and with mossad round the corner no one is safe. rated for saftey


Blood Ties-Chapter 1-

A/N- ok this is the re-do of my Blood Ties story The reason I changed the story was because the story as going somewhere I didn't like sorry also some of the chars names were confusing like Ziv's

Anyway hope you enjoy this re-do

-Azzy 619

Gunnery Sergeant Timothy Jackson Gibbs was glad to be back on DC soil, sure he'd been in the US for 2 days now, but he never felt like he was home unless he was in DC, so as he and his partner Aaron Eli Hiswari left the Chinook he was happy as a drill sarge with FNG's.

But something wasn't right, his inherited gut told him that, secrets were about to be revealed.

"god, I miss cargo nets" Aaron said, with his Arab looks he didn't exactly stop him being under suspicion of terrorism by every racist civilian out there of course, "sure but then again would you rather have a comfortable ride without hitting the ceiling every five minutes or uncomfortable without suspicion"? TJ remarked as they walked to the Dodge Charger his Dad, Special agent LJ Gibbs, drove.

They stowed their gear in the trunk and got in the back seats.

"Welcome home guys" Gibbs said, as he speeds off in his usual driving style.

2 hours later

NCIS Bullpen

Tony was late. Again.

Bag slung carelessly over his shoulder as he stepped out of the elevator he headed straight to his desk, only to notice that McGee's desk was empty, ziva's however was not, a 14 year old boy with Arab looks and who unnervingly looked like Ari sitting at ziva's desk with a sketch pad and pencil out drawing something.

He looked at his boss's desk to find it too was occupied by a 14 year old boy.

"Hey, are you lost"? Tony asked

"No" the one at ziva's desk said, surprisingly with no accent at all. He would have pressed further but just then Gibbs came into the bullpen from behind him in that disconcerting ninja-like way.

"You have something to say about my son sitting at my desk, Dinozzo" Gibbs said as his hand collided oh-so-causally with the back of his head Tony didn't know what was worse his surprise that Gibbs had a son or the pain from the head slap.

Gibbs headed to his desk as tony said "no boss though in my defence I didn't know you had a son boss" as tony sat at his own desk and booted up his computer.

Gibbs walked up to his son knowing he would be asleep, for some reason his desk had sleep inducing properties on his son.

"Ugh, coffee"? Of course he wouldn't be a Gibbs if coffee didn't wake him up.

TJ took the polystyrene cup closest to him, the one his dad had just put in front of him as got out of his dad's chair and then down the hot coffee in one gulp the threw the empty cup in the bin beside his dad's desk.

He looked over to ziva's desk knowing that his partner wasn't sleeping but nervously awaiting the results that McGee and Abby would come up with. After all if he was to be believed his name was literally on that data and, luckily deputy director morrow and SecNav both agreed the data had nothing to do with their case against the Russian arms dealer that had seen profit in selling the radioactive material in Chernobyl and Pripyat to Al Quada. Or trying to at least try to, unfortunately the funds and material were both transferred to a secure fatality be Russian speznas while TJ's team got the job of taking the arms dealer out.

Ah speak of the devil. McGee walked into the bullpen with a manila folder in his hands once he got to Aaron he handed that folder to him saying "I didn't read it I swear."

Aaron ignored him and opened the folder, as he read his face changed from anticipation to one of a person who's had his worst fears realised.

"Son of a bitch"! Aaron exclaimed as Ziva walked by she stopped as he turned to her while exiting the bullpen and said "They've been compromised" cryptically as both people got into the elevator and the doors closed. All this happened so fast that no one had time to move.

A/N- so you like? Sorry this took so long please, I have spellchecked it twice but if you see a mistake tell me and I will correct it ASAP please review thanks and again sorry this took so long.

-Azzy 619


End file.
